NaruHina: Leaving and Returns
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Naruto ends up learing a secret about him. Naruto ends up leaving Konoha, but not he is not alone.


**NaruHina: Leaving and Returns**

(This story takes place before Sasuke leaves the village which is not going to happen.)

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. Everyone was happy except for one person who was in a bad mood. That person was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was coming from the Hokage's building. Naruto was there to talk to Lady Tsunade, but Naruto overheard a conversation with the village elders, Danzo, and other members of the council. Naruto overheard how the council was going to keep him as a genin. Naruto was tick by that, but it wasn't until Naruto heard something that caused him to use the Kyuubi's power. Naruto heard that his parents were really Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto even heard of a plan to never tell him about them and how they were trying to find a way to get into the Namikaze compound to steal all the scrolls of techniques and everything that should belong to Naruto. Naruto also heard that Danzo was trying to find a way to use Naruto as their weapon against Konoha's enemies. Naruto was getting madder by the second the more that he thought about this. He could not believe that they were going to do that to him. It was then Naruto heard a gentle voice of a girl that said, "N-Naruto." Naruto looked at the voice came from and saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata," Naruto said with anger in his voice and Hinata asked, "A-Are you okay N-Naruto?" "No I am not," Naruto replied and Hinata asked in a worry tone, "W-What happened?" 'She is actually worried about me. Maybe if I tell her everything, it will help me,' Naruto thought and then said, "Okay, but let go somewhere where we can talk in private at." Hinata nodded her head and the two went to place where no one would hear them. Naruto told Hinata about what he heard earlier and Hinata could not believe some of the things Naruto told her. "I d-don't understand why t-they do that to y-you," Hinata said and Naruto told her about the Kyuubi. Hinata was sad when she heard how Naruto was treated like trash when he should have been treated like a hero. Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto and he was shocked by this. "I am so s-sorry about what happened to you N-Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto place his arms around Hinata. "Thanks you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes as Naruto did the same with Hinata's eyes. Then the both of them kissed. When they broke the kiss, both of them were blushing red. "W-What are you g-going to do now," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I think I should go to the Namikaze compound and gather everything that belongs to me before the council does. I would like your help with it Hinata. That if you want too that is." Hinata nodded her head and the two were off.

Before they went to the Namikaze compound, Naruto asked Hinata if she could get two heavy-duty storage scrolls. Once Hinata got them, the two headed off to the Namikaze compound. When they arrived, they noticed a seal on the gate. "What type of seal is that," Naruto asked and Hinata said, "That is a special seal that will only allow certain people in." Naruto placed his hand on the gate and the gate opened. The walked threw the gate and Naruto closed it to make sure no one came in. Naruto and Hinata entered the house were surprised at how big the place was. They looked around and then they found the scroll library. They were surprised at how big the library was. Hinata unroll one the storage scroll and the two began to take the scrolls off the selves and sealed them into the storage scroll. Naruto and Hinata filled the whole storage scroll. "What now," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "Since we still have one storage scroll left, how about we look around the house and see if there is any that I might want to take." Naruto found the master bedroom that belonged to his parents. Naruto found something that belong to his parents and decide to take them. It took a while to search the house, but after Naruto and Hinata finished, the two decide to return home for the night and meet up tomorrow. Later at night at Naruto's apartment, Naruto was laying on his bed. 'What is on your mind kit,' Kyuubi asked and Naruto told Kyuubi about what happened today. 'I feel sorry for you kit. Those fools are making the biggest mistake doing that to you,' Kyuubi said and Naruto asked, 'why do you say that?' 'Because I am going to train you to use my power to show those fools that they choose to mess with the wrong person,' Kyuubi answered and Naruto replied, 'Thank you Kyuubi.' Kyuubi nodded his head and Naruto fell asleep. The next day Naruto and Hinata met up and headed for one of the training fields. "I am thinking about leave this village," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "Why." "I can't stand the hate of the people have on me, the lies of people that they hidden from me. If I leave this village, so I can learn the scrolls I have and become stronger then what I am now. And when I am ready I will come back here and show everyone that you mess with a son of a Hokage," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "May I come with you Naruto?" "Why do you want to come with me? You have a family," Naruto replied and Hinata answered, 'I can't stand my family. My father calls me a weak or worthless Hyuga, he never encouragers me." "If you want to come with me, that am your choice if you are sure," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I am. I also want to talk you that I love you." Naruto was shocked and replied, "I am not sure that I feel the same way about you Hinata, but give me time and I will feel the same way about you."

The two headed home and begun packing their things. Hinata sneaked into the Hyuga scroll library and took one of the many copies of the Hyuga clan techniques. They copied all their knowledge and place them separated scrolls. Once Hinata was pack, Hinata wrote a letter. She placed the letter on her desk with her headband and then sneaked out of compound. Naruto had all his stuff together and was in the middle of writing his letter. Once Naruto was finished, he places the letter on the table with his headband and left. Naruto and Hinata met at a meeting place that was by the wall. Once they were there, they climbed over the wall to get on the other side. When they got on the other side of the wall, Naruto took out some highly concentrated black pepper to mess with any scent that tracker dogs might sniff out. Then they used some scent cover that last a few hours. When that was done, the two took off running to get far away from Konoha as they can. "Where are we going to go Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "We can't go to the stone village because if they found out who son I am they would killed me. We also can't go to the mist or cloud village because of your eyes. The sand village we will not be able to make it there. So for now we will head to the Wave country and then I will figure out what we do from there. Does that sound good to you?" Hinata nodded her head and the headed to the wave country. When morning came at the Hyuga compound, one of the members of the clan when to wake Hinata up only to find that she was gone, but found the letter. The member brought it to Hiashi. After Hiashi read it, he was mad that Hinata would that and then headed to the Tsunade to talk her. Tsunade had got some of Hinata's friends to help look for Hinata, but Sakura when to get Naruto only to find his apartment empty except for a letter. Sakura gave the letter to Tsunade. Tsunade was surprised that Naruto had learned about his parents and what he heard what the council was talking about behind her back. Kiba with Akamaru follow their scent until his the black pepper. Everyone was trying to figure out where Naruto and Hinata went.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had stop when the sun came out. Hinata went to refill their water bottles and Naruto was writing something down in a scroll. When Hinata returned, Naruto was finishing what he was doing. Naruto got up from the ground and walked into a small clearing. Hinata was wondering what Naruto was doing, so she followed him. Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu," Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground. A smoke cloud appeared and when it disappeared, a small red toad wearing a blue vest was there. "Hey Gamakichi," Naruto said and Gamakichi replied, "Hey Naruto, why did you summoned me." Hinata was a little freaked out when the toad talked. "Can you deliver this scroll to Gamabunta, your father," Naruto asked and Gamakichi replied, "No problem." "Oh, also tell the other toads that if pervy sensei asks any of you to find me, don't do it. This scroll will explain why," Naruto said and Gamakichi nodded his head. Gamakichi disappeared when Naruto gave him the scroll. "Ready to go Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head. Naruto and Hinata got their gear and took off for the Wave Country. As they traveled, Naruto was telling Hinata about what he did there. Hinata was proud that Naruto was able to help Inari. Naruto and Hinata arrived at the bridge. Hinata noticed the name of the bridge was called The Great Naruto Bridge. When they crossed the bridge, they headed over to Tazuna's house. Once they were there, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were surprised to see Naruto. Since Naruto was tired of the secrets, he decided to tell Tazuna and his family the true. They were all shocked when they heard how Naruto was treated in Konoha. "Is it alright if we stay here for now," Naruto asked and Tsunami replied, "It is no problem at all." Inari showed Naruto and Hinata to their rooms.

Later that day Naruto and Hinata went to graves of Haku and Zabuza. Hinata had got some flowers to place on their graves. Hinata saw the two grave markers with names on them. She noticed the ninja masked that Naruto told her that she wore. Hinata also saw the huge sword that was behind the grave marker. Hinata place both sets flowers on each grave. "Hey Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "What is it Naruto?" "I was wondering if I should put Zabuza's sword to good use," Naruto relied and Hinata said, "That is your decision Naruto." Naruto had to think about it for a while and then Naruto asked, "Hinata would you get a sword from town to replace this sword?" Hinata nodded her head and head to town. Naruto looked at Zabuza's grave and said, "I hope you don't mind me using your sword to help me. I promise I will take good care of your sword." "I trust you with it," said a voice in the wind and Naruto looked around. Naruto saw no one was around him. Naruto walked to the sword and grabbed the handle. Naruto felt that his chakra pulsating. Naruto picked up the sword and was surprised that it was not as heavy as he thought it was going to be. Hinata returned with a sword and a few supplies. Hinata saw Naruto swing the sword for a bit. "I got the sword Naruto," Hinata said and Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile. Hinata placed the sword in the ground by the grave marked. When that was done, the two headed home. "What is in the bag Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I got something to help sharpen your sword and I also got some material to make a sword holder so you can carry the blade." Naruto nodded his head. Once they got back to the house, Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna was surprised to see Naruto with Zabuza's sword. Naruto explain to them why he had it. Later that night, Naruto unscrews the hilt and finds a small storage scroll. Naruto when threw the contents of the scroll and found information on different techniques that he thinks might be useful. Naruto found different water style jutsus that Zabuza used and also found different sword styles to use with the sword. Naruto even found info on how to use the silence killing techniques and also some info on the sword as well. Naruto learned the sword is known as Kubikiri Houcho. The Kubikiri Houcho can make the wielder immune to all Genjutsu and can repair itself with blood. Naruto picked up the scroll and grab what was diary that belongs to his mom. Naruto was reading the diary to get know her. Naruto laughed when he read about the pranks that she did. Naruto learned that his mom was from the Whirlpool country. When Naruto was in bed, Naruto was thinking about what his and Hinata's next move was going to be. Naruto thought that if both he and Hinata went to the Whirlpool country, then maybe there was a chance that some of his family on his mom's side was still alive.

The next day, Naruto told Hinata what plan that he was making and wanted her option on it. Hinata told Naruto that the plan he made was good. Naruto and Hinata spent the day getting supplies for their journey to the Whirlpool country. Hinata made Naruto blade holder for the Kubikiri Houcho. When they got everything in order for their trip, they said their goodbyes to Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna. Naruto and Hinata made it to the Whirlpool country in a few days and they discovered that there is a ninja village there. Naruto and Hinata met with the leader of the village. The leader was surprised to learn that Naruto was Uzumaki. Naruto found out from the leader that there are some Uzumaki here in the village. A week later Naruto and Hinata were made ninjas of the Whirlpool country. Kyuubi told Naruto about a jutsu that will allow him and Hinata to go to a different dimension to train. The Kyuubi also informed him that time in the different dimension is completely different. If they were gone for three years then both Naruto and Hinata would be at least in their 20's. Naruto like the sound of that and talked it over with Hinata. Hinata agreed with the idea of training for three years in a different dimension. Naruto and Hinata informed the leader of the village about their plans. When that was done, Naruto performed the hand signs and a portal appeared. Both Naruto and Hinata walked threw it and the portal closed. Naruto and Hinata arrived at their destination. They looked around and saw a lot of people. With the Kyuubi's help, they were able to find the help that they needed in their training. Naruto and Hinata trained in their clan techniques while also training in different areas of their skills. Hinata learn how to use water jutsu and Naruto learn how to do the Rasenshuriken. Naruto and Hinata got to know each other. Naruto was slowly falling in love with Hinata. When Naruto and Hinata were at the right age, they got married and then they had a kid. While they were still in that dimension, they took the time to train their son that they named Gishou. Gishou had Naruto yellow spiky hair with a little blue to it. Gishou's eyes were a combination of Naruto blue eyes, Hinata's Byakugan, and Kyuubi's fox eyes. Whenever Gishou used the Byakugan, the Byakugan marks would appear, but his pupils would become slit like Kyuubi's eyes are. Gishou would call this his Fox Byakugan. Gishou did not have the whisker marks like Naruto did. Gishou was just like Naruto. Kyuubi gave Gishou some of his power that Naruto place a seal to help him use it properly. When their training was done, all three of them returned to their dimension.

At Konoha since three years had passed, everyone was getting ready for third part of the Chunin Exams. In the Kage's booth were the Hokage Lady Tsunade, the Kazekage Gaara, and the leader of the Whirlpool. The leader of the Whirlpool had two bodyguards that had their faces covered, but when they talked they were a male and female. In the arena was a Jonin with a senbon needle in his mouth and he went by the name Genma Shiranui. "Let us begin the first match of the third part of the Chunin exams. We have Gishou U. verse Neji Hyuga," Genma said with the crowds cheering. Both Neji and Gishou appeared in the arena. Neji took a look his opponent. Gishou was wearing black shoes, black pants with blue and orange lighting bolts on the sides with his tool back on his belt, a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Whirlpool village on the right sleeve, black fingerless gloves, black sunglasses that covered his eye, the Whirlpool headband on his forehead, and a big sword on his back. Neji also saw that Gishou was smiling. There was something about Gishou's hair that people have a feeling that they have seen it somewhere before. "Before we fight, I want to place my sword on the side for now," Gishou said and he walked over to the wall. Gishou grabs the handle to pull the sword out of the holder on his back. In the stands, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were surprised to see Zabuza's sword. Gishou place the top of the sword in the ground by the wall. When that was done, Gishou went to take his place for the fight to begin. "Begin," Genma said as he got out of the battleground. Neji slipped into his Gentle Fist stance and then Neji notice that Gishou got in a similar to the Gentle Fist, yet completely different from it. Neji rushed at Gishou with an attack, but Gishou counter Neji's attack with one of his own. Gishou threw his right fist right at Neji's right shoulder. When the punch hit Neji's shoulder, Neji went flying from it. Neji and everyone in the crowd except for the two bodyguards for the leader of Whirlpool were surprised by the strength that Gishou had. "You may want to give up, because that punch I did might have hurt you from moving it until it is healed," Gishou said with a smile. Neji had a hard time moving his right arm because of the pain in his right shoulder. "What style are you using," Neji asked and Gishou answered, "it is a style that my grandfather made by combining both styles of the Hyuga clan Gentle Fist and Taijutsu. He called it Strong Fist." In the crowd, Kakashi was surprised to hear that, because there is only one person that he knew that made that style. "I forfeit," Neji said and Genma said, "Winner is Gishou U."

In the stands, Neji's friends were surprised that a 12 year old kid had hurt Neji that bad to make him to forfeit. They watch as Gishou place his sword on his back and head into the waiting area. "I am surprised to see a kid that is young, but also strong as well," Tsunade said and the male bodyguard replied, "I did train my son to be strong." "Something about him makes me feel like I know him somewhere," Gaara said and the female bodyguard replied, "I think everyone is having that same feeling about our son." The male bodyguard hugs his wife from behind and places his chin on her left shoulder. "No one here in Konoha have not even seen half of skills of what our son can really do in a fight," the male bodyguard said and both Gaara and Tsunade looked at the bodyguards. In the waiting room, Gishou walked over to where you can watch the fight at. Once there, Gishou leaned his back against the wall. Then Gishou reach into his ninja tool bag and took out what look like zip lock back. Gishou opened it and reach in it with his hand. He pulled out what looked like stick and he begun to eat it slowly. "What are you eating," asked a girl with long dark brown hair and white eyes. "It is called Beef Jerky. I only eat it to keep my strength up in between meals when training or on missions. What's your name?" "Mine is Hanabi Hyuga and yours," Hinata replied and Gishou answered, "I am Gishou U. Here have one." Gishou offer some of his Beef Jerky. Hanabi got one and tried it. "This is good," Hanabi said and Gishou replied, "It should because my mom made them for me." The two watch the rest of the fights until it was time for Gishou's match again. Gishou placed his right foot on the railing and jumped off it. Somehow he was able to safely land on the ground which surprised a lot of people. Gishou looked at who his opponent was. His opponent was a male with red marks on his cheeks and had a big white dog that was a size of a horse. "Next match is Gishou U. verse Kiba Inuzuka," Genma said and both Kiba and Gishou looked at each other. "Begin," Genma said as he got out of the field. Kiba and Akamaru charged at Gishou. Gishou did some hand signs and said, "Secret Water Style: Hidden Blood Mist Jutsu." The arena was filled with a red mist that no one could see. "This won't hide you," Kiba said and he took a sniff to find his opponent, but when he did sniff, all he could smell was blood. "I think you will find it impossible to find me. I created this Jutsu with the ability to have the mist with a blood type smell to cover my scent," Gishou said with his voice coming from everywhere. Gishou already had his Fox Byakugan ready. Gishou began to focus his chakra into his hand and then a spheres made of chakra appeared. Gishou took off with a sprint in his step to give him a bit of speed in it running. 'This is perfect to quickly end this battle with my Rasengan,' Gishou thought as he headed right for Kiba. Since Kiba had no idea where Gishou was, he was not prepared for happened next. Gishou slams the Rasengan right into Kiba's stomach and Kiba went flying right into the wall with a swirl of chakra burn on his stomach. Gishou ended his Blood Mist Jutsu so everyone could see. Everyone was shocked to see that Kiba was beaten really quickly. "Winner of this match is Gishou U.," Genma said and crowds cheered.

"What did Gishou do to Kiba in that Blood Mist," Sakura asked and Ino said, "No telling with that kid, but I am surprised that he was able to beat two of opponents that are older then him." "I guess that what Kakashi Sensei said to look underneath the underneath," Sakura said and Ino nodded her head. The matches when on and Gishou match was up once more. Gishou knew that if wins this fight there was going to be one more match left to fight. Gishou saw opponent was a girl with two hair buns. "Third match is Tenten verse Gishou U., Begin," Genma said and Tenten took out her weapon scroll. Gishou garbs the handle to Kubikiri Houcho. "Nice sword you have there," Tenten said and Gishou nods his head. Tenten took out a sword from her scroll. The two began in a battle of swords. Many people were surprised at how well Gishou was using his sword because at how big the blade was. Then Tenten goes for a block with her sword and Gishou sees as his chance to shows his real strength. Gishou jumps into the air and slams his swords into Tenten's. Gishou went into a barrage of attacks from his sword. Each slam from his sword Tenten could feel her strength giving away. But the most surprising thing there was Tenten's feet were sinking into the ground and she did not notice it. "It's over," Gishou said and with one last swing from Kubikiri Houcho Gishou scatters Tenten's sword. Gishou put the back side of the sword by Tenten's neck. "Do you give up," Gishou asked and Tenten said, "I forfeit." "Winner of this match is Gishou U.," Genma said with the crowds cheering. When the next match was over, Genma said that there is going to be a 30 minute break before they start the final match. The two bodyguards of the Whirlpool leader told him that they were going to see their son before the final match. "Well done son," the male bodyguard said and Gishou replied, "Thanks dad." Gishou hugged both his parents and they did the same as well.

Gishou and his parents went to a ramen shop called Ichiraku. Gishou and his father ate about 10 bowls of ramen. When they were done they return to the stadium. "Gishou, don't be afraid to show everyone in Konoha what you can really do," Gishou's father said and Gishou said with a fox like smile, "If I do this then I am going to have a fun." Gishou's parents returned to their guard duty. When the break time was almost up, everyone came back to the stadium. "Now is the time for the final match. It will be Sasuke Uchiha verse Gishou U.," Genma said with the crowds cheering and then Gishou said, "Before we start this match, I have something to say. All of you are probably wondering what the U in my last name is? My last name is Uzumaki." Everyone freaked out at the last name Uzumaki. "If any of you are not seeing it, I am son of Naruto Uzumaki," Gishou said as he took off his sunglasses to relieve his blue eyes. Everyone all saw Naruto in this kid before them. "Let's get this match started," Gishou said and Genma started the match. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged at Gishou, but Gishou counter it. "Let's see how you do against my eyes. Fox Byakugan," Gishou said with his eyes changed and Sasuke was shocked by this. Gishou did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and 5 shadow clones appeared. All the Gishou surrounded Sasuke and all the Gishou did the Eight Trigrams Rotation. When the Rotations hit Sasuke, it sent him on one crazy ride. Once the Rotation was done, the real Gishou when performed Eight Trigrams 128 Palms on Sasuke. When all the hits were done, Sasuke asked, "How can you the Hyuga style techniques?" "My mother is Hyuga. How about I showed you a technique that my dad's dad made before he died? It is known as Rasengan," Gishou said as a chakra sphere appeared in his hand. Gishou slams the Rasengan into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was sent flying right into the wall. "Oh! If you are wonder who my dad's father was, he was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage," Gishou said aloud and then out of the crowd men that were wearing mask came at Gishou, but were stopped by some people from the crowd. The people that stopped the attack were really shadow clones that Gishou made. "Is that how you treat the grandson of the Fourth Hokage? I guess because of the lies you all were told, I am not surprised," said the male bodyguard said. The two mask bodyguards revealed their faces to show two older looking Naruto and Hinata. "All ninja's stand down," Tsunade said, but the ninjas that attack did not listen. Gishou had an idea so crazy it just might work. Gishou did some hand signs and said, "Summoning Jutsu." A red toad with a blue vest that was the size of a horse appeared. "Gamakichi, let's stop this fight once and for all," Gishou said as he got on top of Gamakichi. "Behold my father's ultimate jutsu. Transform," Gishou said and both Gishou and Gamakichi were cover in smoke. What come out of the smoke was smoothing that no one saw coming. There was a giant size woman that was naked, but had smoke coving her private areas. She did a sexy pose and said, "Hi boys." Every male in the stadium except for Naruto had a huge nosebleed. When the woman disappeared, there was Gishou rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. "I swear Hinata. I never taught him that jutsu," Naruto said and Hinata relied, "I know you didn't, but I have a feeling that a certain fox taught him." "How you come back here you monster," Danzo said and then the air around the stadium because ice cold. Danzo had a fist slammed into his bandaged up face. "Don't you dare call my father that you bastard," Gishou said with his blue Fox Byakugan turning into a red fox Byakugan. Then Gishou did the Eight Trigrams Style 361 on Danzo. Danzo was barely standing, but then Gishou took his Kubikiri Houcho to slice Danzo in half. "It is because of people like you that make other people to be mean to other people just for being different.

An hour since that happen, Tsunade got control over some of the ninjas. Naruto told Tsunade about what he heard before he left about Danzo and some other wanting to keep him as a Genin and not telling him about his parents. Tsunade had everyone that was involved with that to be under arrest. Naruto and Hinata explained to everyone why they older now. The Hyuga's elders wanted to place the Bird Cage Seal on Hinata and Gishou while they had a chance, but Naruto told them that he created a seal that would prevent the Hyuga seal on them, seal the Byakugan if death happens, prevents one Orochimaru's Curse Seal from forming. Naruto had created a multi purpose seal. After some time had passed Naruto and Hinata returned to Konoha after treaty between Konoha and Whirlpool was made. Naruto, Hinata, and Gishou lived in the Namikaze compound which is now called the Uzumaki compound. Hinata gave the longest talk to the Kyuubi about teaching her son the Sexy Jutsu behind her and Naruto's back. Everything was peaceful in Konoha.

The End


End file.
